


Birthday Gifts

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: Birthday, F/F, F/M, same gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sibella and Phoebe buy Monty the same present for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gifts

Phoebe had just finished wrapping the gift as Sibella walked in the door.

"Everything all ready for the party? Monty will be here any minute," The blonde asked as she smiled at the brunette.

"Yes," said Phoebe, "Just finished wrapping my present."

Sibella glanced at the gift.

"What did you get him?" she asked, curious.

"Those new shoes he's been wanting to get."

Sibella whipped around, her eyes wide.

"What?" asked Phoebe, concerned.

"Oh no," moaned the blonde, "That's what I got Monty!"

She buried her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"You did? How did we manage to get him the same gift?" Phoebe looked at her.

The blonde shook her head, "I don't know, but there's no use changing it now. He'll be here soon, I guess we'll just have to play it off as a joke."

Just then, as if on cue, Monty came through the door.

Sibella recomposed herself and tried to put on a bright smile for him.

"Happy birthday darling," they greeted him.

He smiled at the welcome, "I'm so glad I have my two girls to welcome me on my birthday, you two are the best."

He then eyed the gift on the counter.

"Is that for me?" he asked.

Phoebe, after glancing at Sibella, nodded.

Monty grabbed it and began to open it, tearing at the paper.

"Oh, Phoebe, these are the shoes I wanted!" Monty exclaimed with a smile, "Thank you darling," he kissed her cheek.

Sibella sheepishly went and got her gift, her face red as she handed it to him.

He looked at her suspiciously.

"Is your gift something scandalous, Sibella? You're all red." he asked.

She shook her head, "Just open it," she told him.

He did as he was told, seeing that it was the same pair of shoes.

He glanced up at Sibella, who looked mortified at getting Monty the exact same gift as Phoebe.

"You two forgot to tell each other what you were getting me, didn't you?" he stated, laughing.

The women laughed along with him, though it took a few moments.

"We're so sorry, Monty," apologized Phoebe, "But now you have two pairs of those shoes you like."

Monty nodded, smiling. "Come here, you two," he beckoned.

They came to him, and he pulled them into a hug and kissed their heads.

"I don't care that you both got me the same pair of shoes, I'm just happy I get to spend time with my favorite girls on my birthday."

"So you're not mad?" asked Sibella.

He shook his head, "No. Amused, yes. But mad? No."

He took their hands and kissed it.

"Now, let's eat some cake," he told them, and they nodded in agreement.


End file.
